The Iowa Oncology Research Association (IORA) is a multidisciplinary consortium of nine Iowa hospitals, fourteen surgical, medical and radiation oncology practices and 68 physicians. Six of the hospitals are located in Des Moines, one in Ames, one in Mason City and one in Ottumwa. The IORA has been a principal member of North Central Cancer Treatment Group (NCCTG) since 1979 and has secondary research bases with Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG), National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP) and Children's Oncology Group (COG). The IORA also actively participates in Cancer Trials Support Unit (CTSU) and Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG) prostate cancer prevention trials. The goals of IORA are: 1) Provide excellence in cancer care to patients and families through participation in high quality cancer research;2) Increase participation in adult and pediatric cancer treatment and cancer control clinical trials. Several steps have been or will be implemented to accomplish this goal for the adult population. The primary change centers on the re-organization of the Des Moines staff with one CRA to be on site at two of the medical oncology offices. This arrangement will foster a more collaborative working relationship and generate significantly more referrals for both cancer treatment and cancer control studies;3) Support the goals and work of research bases with involvement of IORA investigators and patient populations;4) Increase public and professional awareness of clinical trials through community outreach efforts and collaboration with other medical providers in the community;5) Increase community participation in prevention studies such as the upcoming NSABP P-4 Breast Cancer Prevention Study by building on successful recruitment and retention strategies implemented in previous cancer prevention studies;6) Develop strategies to increase minority involvement in cancer research. IORA investigators will continue to offer treatment studies to their minority patient population, keeping in mind that Iowa is 95% Caucasian. For cancer prevention trials, this goal will be accomplished through collaboration with local minority advocacy groups and health care institutions with high minority patient populations. The IORA has a proven track record as an efficient and disciplined team from four strategically located Iowa communities. The organization is the link between clinical trials and a significant portion of the state of Iowa with a catchment area that includes 48 counties and 43% of the state's population. The IORA will continue to enthusiastically emphasize quality in its research efforts and actively pursue accrual.